The Heiress
by Sweet Audrina
Summary: The death of an uncle makes Hermione a very wealthy young woman. Witness how she deals with startling revelations about her deceased relative, gold-digging suitors and a familiar unpleasant neighbor…
1. Default Chapter

The Heiress  
  
A SS/HG fan fiction story  
  
By: fuchsiasteerpike  
  
Summary: The death of an uncle makes Hermione a very wealthy young woman. Witness how she deals with startling revelations about her deceased relative, gold-digging suitors and a familiar unpleasant neighbor…  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger was reveling in the luxury that her own bed had to offer one quiet morning, when a rather irritating young figure of a 7 year old crept into her room and started to pummel her head with a soft foam bat. Moaning, she pulled the covers over her head in a drowsy attempt to ward off the intruder. It was all for nothing, as the child put more strength into his assault. Hermione attempted to ignore the child, until he delivered a stinging blow to her bottom. She shot up, hair in disarray, eyes blazing.   
  
"Simon Edward Granger, I'm telling your mother!" To prove she spoke in earnest, Hermione sprang from the bed, and ran into the hall calling for her Aunt Mina. Simon followed, protesting desperately.   
  
Hermione home was currently filled with family visitors. Hermione had been forced to share her room with her twin cousins, Simon and Dinah. Dinah was still slumbering away, unaware of what her other half was up to. Had she been aware, she would've taken steps to prevent the assault, being a staunch do-gooder, like her older cousin. She adored Hermione.   
  
To the point, the house was full on the occasion of a funeral. Hermione's great-uncle Ralph Dane Granger, had recently passed away, and the will reading was to be done at Hermione's parent's home, since her father was a favorite of Ralph's. More so, Hermione was a favorite, taking time after her final year at Hogwarts to take care of her long ailing uncle. This was a small task compared to the final battle that had occurred earlier that year. Her parents were not privy to the events that had occurred over the last 7 years of Hermione's life.   
  
Hermione was currently in the middle of taking a long needed vacation from the wizarding world, and was planning to return in the fall to receive a higher education in order to become a professor. It was not an enormous shock to anyone she was acquainted with.   
  
Once the twins had been evicted from her bedroom, Hermione set out to prepare for the funeral. She sat in front of the mirror on her vanity table and peered in wearily. Her hair was still as voluminous as ever, age seemed to not bring it into any sort of state of agreeability. In her opinion, her eye color was a dull sort of brown, not interesting at all, others would call it a pleasing shade of honey. While her nose, and recently, her teeth were features she could tolerate, she despised her over-voluptuous lips, and pasty, freckled complexion. Her figure was pleasing to others, but a burden to herself, lamenting the small size of her breasts and the, what she thought, substantial size of her bottom. All in all, a very unremarkable looking girl, Hermione thought with a small degree of misery.   
  
It then occurred to Hermione to feel ashamed for feeling miserable about her looks, when she should be feeling miserable about the loss of a beloved uncle. She was almost done with feeling sadness about losses. She had lost Hagrid, Dumbledore, Lupin, and hundreds of others in the final battle, and the experience had all but numbed her to human emotion. She had returned home to relax, but instead encountered yet another loss.   
  
Hermione sat patiently during the will reading, waiting to hear what her father had inherited. She had no expectations for herself. She glanced beside her and gave a small smile. Young Dinah was earnestly trying to copy her mannerisms as she sat, feigning interest in the proceedings. The little girl was fast on the way to falling asleep in her chair.   
  
What Ralph's lawyer read off nearly made Hermione fall out of hers.   
  
Hermione was now the heiress to an enormous fortune, every penny her uncle owned, and his manor in Scotland.   
  
"Pardon me?" Hermione blurted out. Her family let out a chorus of shushes, apparently nonplussed by what had just been spoken. That was the way of most of the Granger family, not a one of them expected any great reward, and none of them looked enviously on those who received more than the other. Most of them, with the exception of Hermione, remained very uncompetitive folk. Hermione had inherited her competitive streak from her mother's side of the family.   
  
After the proceedings, Hermione was congratulated by numerous members of the family. Her Aunt Rena had been appointed the official caretaker of Hermione's fortune. She was an accountant.   
  
"Now Uncle Ralph already has an appointed staff, and I'll take care of their wages, Hermione. You needn't lift a finger to do anything," Rena assured her.   
  
"But what is this manor in Scotland? I thought Uncle Ralph lived 3 blocks down from me."  
  
"Our uncle was a very rich man, Hermione, he has several residences, you only inherited one."  
  
"But what am I to do with it?"  
  
Rena smiled at her niece.  
  
"Well, live in it for one thing. You're out of school now, a grown girl needs a place of her own. You could invite your school chums to come and live with you if you'd like. That would fill up a few of those old rooms." Invite Harry and Ron to live with her? It struck Hermione as a sensible thing to do. Ron couldn't live with his mother forever, and Harry hadn't currently been making any plans to move out of the Weasley home either. It would do for a while, as a bit of a reward to all of them, living in the lap of luxury. Of course Hermione would reside at a dormitory once she started at the Wizarding University, and whatever Ron and Harry wanted to do once the summer ended was entirely up to them. The manor would be a safe haven, a vacation home, but not a real practical home. Hermione couldn't conceive of living in a grand place for the rest of her days, it just wasn't very Hermione-like. No, one summer of luxury would do, and then it was back to normality. There, good plan.   
  
Uncle Ralph, Hermione learned, had named his estate "The Grange", part as a play on his last name, the other as a dedication to an estate in his long dead wife's favorite novel "Wuthering Heights" . Ralph's love for his wife was legendary in the Granger family. He had been utterly devoted to the frail, sickly young woman whom he had known ever since he was a teenager. It had been a shock to see the witty, sharp tongued young man led around so easily by the small, beautiful Hermione Emilia Heloise Danvers. She had died of complications in child birth only 2 years after their marriage. The child did not survive, and Ralph never remarried. Hermione was always fascinated hear stories about her namesake. Of course, Ralph had always humored her, using a bit of exaggeration in some of the tales.   
  
As planned, Ron and Harry joined Hermione at "The Grange", all three of them in awe of how sprawling and well-kept the estate was.   
  
"Uncle Ralph was a perfectionist," Hermione explained. That would explain the perfection of a home he spent minimal time at. "The Grange" was like the Taj Mahal in that it was more like a shrine to the deceased Hermione than a home to Ralph.  
  
"Oh, look, we have neighbors," Hermione commented, gazing across the lawn to a home in the distance.   
  
"I wonder who lives there, I hope our neighbor isn't some kind of git," said Ron.  
  
Across the distance, at the home the trio had surveyed, lived a man they all knew and feared. He was currently staring curiously in the direction of "The Grange" wondering who had finally taken residence there, and hoping they wouldn't be a nuisance and interfere with his long needed early retirement.   
  
His name was Severus Snape. 


	2. Wizarding World's Most Sought After Bach...

The Heiress  
  
Chapter Two  
  
By:  
  
Sweet Audrina (the first chapter listed me as fuchsiasteerpike, which is actually my account name at lordandladysnape.com)   
  
The entire Weasley clan would've been able to fit comfortably on the grand bed that resided in Hermione's suite of rooms, but Hermione was content to be the sole occupant. Compared to the seven other suites, this one was as modest as it could possibly be. She had her own bathroom, a reading room, a walk-in closet, and even a dressing room. She would've preferred to leave out the enormous closet and the dressing room, thinking the two rooms excessive. Ron and Harry, not wanting to waste opportunity to live it up, chose two of the grandest suites, with the biggest four poster beds, their own entertainment centers, plus the luxury of their own bathrooms, walk-in closets, reading rooms, and dressing rooms, all of which, with the exception of the reading rooms, were exceptionally larger than the rooms in Hermione's suite. Hermione had not just picked out her suite for the fact that it seemed the most practical of the lot, her reasoning was the view she had from her bay window.   
  
Across the distance she could clearly see the neighboring manor. It was not visually the most beautifully kept home she had ever seen. It wasn't ostentatious, like most well off homes tended to be, her neighbors were obviously not new to the wealth scene. The home had a certain dark appeal, like a mansion in a gothic novel. "Jane Eyre" had been one of her favorite books growing up, and she found herself looking at an almost exact duplication of her mind's eye's vision of Thornfield. As she stared absently in it's direction, with her fingers lightly touching the glass pane, a dark figure emerged from the front door, causing her to jump slightly. Focusing her gaze, she realized with a start, that the dark figure was none other than her former potion's master, and war hero, Severus Snape.   
  
She knew Harry and Ron would probably not be in the least bit happy with this tidbit of news. Although Snape had pulled through during the final battle, there was still an obvious rift between the three of them. He merely tolerated Hermione, and she treated him the utmost respect. It seemed odd that his home would be situated so close to a muggle residence…  
  
Severus Snape prepared for his afternoon stroll with a bit of a grumble. No doubt his new neighbors would be wanting to make polite introductions any time soon, and Severus absolutely hated introductions.   
  
Snape manor had been passed unto him years ago, he had resided there on holidays from his teaching job, content with the news that the closest house had been left empty for years. It irritated him slightly to see the upkeep being kept up on the neighboring home, feeling it was a waste of money to keep up on a house that nobody lived in. It wasn't his problem, however, so he gave it very little thought.   
  
His eyes were often drawn to the large window on the second story of The Grange, wondering what it was like on the inside of that high up room. Who had once resided there? Why did no one bother to live in such a beautiful home? If no one wanted it, it might as well be sold, or torn down, Severus had once thought. And now, someone did want it. Severus hated introductions. It should've been torn down.  
  
"Professor Snape!"  
  
He snapped out of his reverie and saw a highly unwelcome character from his past. Hermione Granger running full speed towards him, waving at him.   
  
"Splendid."  
  
Hermione paused in front of him and appeared confused.  
  
  
  
"Professor, I didn't ask how you were."  
  
"I had a hunch you were going to, Miss Granger, since you seem to go strictly by the rules of etiquette."  
  
Hermione didn't allow his biting sarcasm to faze her, she was very used to it.   
  
"I noticed that we are recently neighbors, and I took it upon myself to assure you that Harry and Ron will not be bothering your solitude whatsoever, as I plan to sternly advise against it." Severus felt a stab of panic. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter? Someone must really hate him.  
  
  
  
"See that you do, Miss Granger. Good day." With that, he turned the other way, and strode away from her as fast as he could.   
  
"You're welcome, Professor," Hermione replied in a volume that only she could hear, and headed back to The Grange.  
  
"I think a quidditch pitch would look really nice in the backyard, Hermione. What do you think, Harry?" Ron announced over supper. Hermione choked on her water.  
  
"I think that would look absolutely tacky, Ron," Hermione replied before Harry could get a word in.  
  
"It's Hermione's house, Ron, whatever she wants is fine," said Harry.   
  
"Yeah, but, wouldn't it be nice?"  
  
"Sure, I guess, but it probably would look kind of tacky in the backyard. As Aunt Petunia would probably say, 'what would the neighbors think'?" Once again, Hermione choked on her water.  
  
"That reminds me, our neighbor is Severus Snape," Hermione announced.  
  
"Who cares what the neighbors would think, we'd have a…what did you just say?" Ron inquired.  
  
"Our neighbor is Severus Snape."  
  
"Hilarious, Hermione," Harry retorted dryly.  
  
  
  
"It's no joke, Harry. I don't think you boys ought to be bothering him either."  
  
"Fat chance of that happening, don't worry Hermione, we'll keep our distance."  
  
"Yeah, me and Harry will leave the old bat alone."  
  
  
  
"Harry and I," Hermione corrected. Ron just rolled his eyes.  
  
A few minutes later, Hedwig delivered "The Daily Prophet". The trio did a double take when they saw the front page headline:  
  
Hermione Granger Becomes Wizarding World's Most Sought After Bachelorette After Amassing an Enormous Fortune.  
  
"They included my address?!" Hermione exclaimed in horror.   
  
"Wow, they were really generous about your description Hermione! Wavy haired brunette stunner…honey eyed heartbreaker…they don't even talk about your big bum and flat chest," Ron received a punch in the arm for his notice of Hermione's "big bum and flat chest".   
  
As if on cue, Hermione's butler, Mr. Caldwell, entered the dining room.   
  
"There are several young men at the door, Miss Granger, and they are inquiring after you."  
  
"What should I do?"  
  
"I'll get rid of them," Ron offered, getting up.  
  
"Right with you, Ron," Harry followed suite.  
  
"Wait, no! Should I let them in?"  
  
  
  
"No," Harry and Ron chorused.  
  
"It would be the polite thing to do, Miss Granger."  
  
"Yes it would, Mr. Caldwell. Let them in."  
  
Hermione sighed, and let the weight of her decision sit in. The Wizarding world's most sought after Bachelorette. Splendid.  
  
End of Chapter 


	3. Justine

The Heiress  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By Sweet Audrina, or fuchsiasteerpike, depending on which site you look at.  
  
"Neville! What on earth are you doing here?" Hermione asked, recognizing at least one of her suitors. There were four others, all seeming to be displeased at the other's presence. Each of them apparently thought that they had the original idea of showing up as soon as the newspaper came out.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione, Gran made me come to court you...please don't think I'm a gold-digger like the rest of these blokes!"   
  
"Hey!" Cried an incensed suitor.   
  
"It's okay, Neville, sit down for some breakfast," Harry invited. Neville sat down, as well as the four others.  
  
"Oy! We didn't say YOU could sit down," Ron pointed out, threateningly. The four suitors abruptly stood up.   
  
"Ron! Don't be rude. What are your names?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"Walter Higgins, 'Merlin's Wizarding Academy for Juvenile Delinquent Boys'," replied the suitor with the large build, closely shaven brown hair, and grey eyes. Ron shook his head in disapproval.   
  
"Atticus Liversmooter, 'The New York City Wizarding and Performance Arts Academy'," replied the short, scrawny suitor with the long blonde hair and soulful brown eyes. His voice struck Ron as effeminate, and the fact that he was an american made Ron, Harry, and Neville cringe.  
  
"Ashley Jenkins 'Durmstrang Academy'," replied the inhumanly tall suitor with shocking blue hair and hazel eyes. Ron didn't like the way he dressed, or his strange hair, Harry and Neville silently concured.  
  
"Nicholas Foxworth Hartley...I acquired a home education from a staff of seven of the best minds in all of the wizarding world. My parents thought that academies were run poorly, and that they would give me a poor character." This suitor had a way about him that rivaled the ridiculousness of Draco Malfoy, and features that were soft and pudgy. His eyes were small, as were his hands. He appeared to be an inch or two shorter than Hermione. The jury's verdict was very negative towards him.   
  
"Well...boys...I don't think I need to be courted today...leave your addresses with Mr. Caldwell and I will try to get back to you."  
  
"Or maybe you could just not give out your address and skip to the part where you never hear from Hermione again," Ron suggested.   
  
"Now see here..." Nicholas was having none of Ron's coldness.  
  
"Ron is just unfriendly, boys. Now I trust you will all be on your merry way..."  
  
"Actually, it is customary and traditional that the object of a suitor's attention invites them to stay at their home, since perhaps they have traveled very far, and need a place to stay," Nicholas interjected. The four others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Neville can stay...the rest of you can just bugger off," Ron replied.  
  
"No, Ron...if they have traveled far, they must stay and rest for as long as they see fit. This place has plenty of room, and I don't want them to think I am ungrateful for their attentions to me."  
  
"To your money more like. Why don't they try the floo network?"  
  
"Because we came here in carriages, and we can't leave them behind," said Ashley.  
  
"That's true, and I repeat my invitation for you gentlemen to make yourself comfortable for as long as you see fit."  
  
"Now you've done it..." Ron moaned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you invite suitors to stay until they are comfortable, and their are more than one, they are obligated to stay until you are engaged."  
  
Harry and Hermione shared a collective gasp.  
  
"That's not how we do it in the muggle world," Harry stated.  
  
"Ah yes, but we take courting very serious in the wizarding world...you court with marriage in mind, and nothing else."  
  
"That's completely archaic!" Hermione cried.  
  
"Maybe so, but we can't leave now...not even if we wanted to," said Atticus.   
  
Hermione failed to see how her situation could get any worse, and opted to go for a walk.  
  
She took the pathway that led to a small wooded area to the side of the manor. It appeared to her, that her suitors would be staying for a VERY long time, because she had absolutely no intentions on being engaged. It was all very perplexing, these stupid traditions that the wizarding world refused to get rid of. She pondered and pondered on the darkness of her situation, until a rustling in the leaves pulled her out of her reverie. In the middle of the path, there appeared to be a very dirty small girl.  
  
She appeared to be at least four years old, with a tangled mass of dark hair, a smudged pale face with large dark eyes, and a slender frame that was clad in a very soiled and torn play-dress. There was something about her features, including her somewhat defined nose that struck Hermione as familiar.   
  
"Hello darling, where do you come from?"  
  
"The big house," the girl replied, without a hint of shyness.   
  
"The Snape house?" Hermione asked, quite surprised.  
  
"That's my house, but I'm not going to live in it, I'm going to live in the forest with the faeries."  
  
"Are your parents servants?" The child seemed insulted.  
  
"I'm not a house-elf! My mama was mean, so her bad heart struck her down, so it's just me and my papa, but he doesn't like me."  
  
"Are you a Snape?"  
  
"I'm Justine Alice Snape, after my mama. My papa's name is Sev'res."  
  
"Severus Snape is your father? I know him well, he used to be my teacher."  
  
"He doesn't know I'm gone I bet, and I've been gone a real long time. Like two hours."  
  
Hermione saw her task at hand.   
  
"Two hours? He must be worried to death about you, darling."  
  
"No."  
  
"Indeed he must be. I know I would miss you terribly if you were mine." Justine perked up at that remark, and smiled up at Hermione. She had a charming smile, despite her two missing teeth in the front of her mouth.   
  
"I'm afraid we must return you to your papa before you starve to death. The faeries won't feed you, and I don't think you know what can be eaten and what can't in the forest."  
  
"Yes I do! Ibsen told me."  
  
"Who's Ibsen?"  
  
"My house-elf. I miss him."   
  
"Well, then I will return you to him...come along." Hermione extended her clean hand towards Justine's grubby one. Justine hesitantly took it, and the pair headed off to Snape manor.  
  
Hermione and Justine entered Severus's home, after being ushered in by a house-elf that Justine informed was not Ibsen, but Mitzy, and Justine hated her because she was the elf that enforced the one bath before bedtime rule. Hermione noted that for a brief moment Severus appeared to be frantic before he entered the main hall. He reverted to his normal stern expression as he looked down at his daughter. She hid behind Hermione.  
  
"Thank you for retrieving my daughter, Miss Granger. Please excuse her appearance, as she is not in the habit of taking care of it."  
  
"She's only a child, it's natural for her to want to be wild and unruly."  
  
"Not my child. Mitzy, take Justine to her room and give her a good cleaning, although that grime will probably cling for a week." Justine glanced at Hermione sadly as the elf led her away.   
  
"I did not know you had a child, or a wife."  
  
"The latter is three years dead, and Justine is a nuisance."  
  
"I think she's absolutely charming."  
  
"Her governesses would disagree."  
  
"And what is your opinion?"  
  
"I gave you my opinion."  
  
Hermione sighed, and glanced at the floor.  
  
"She's welcome to my home any time she wants, I'd like company other than rowdy young men and gold-digging suitors."  
  
"I saw them arrive, I'm very sorry for that. Be comforted in the fact that they will leave."  
  
"No they won't."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"I accidently invited them to stay until I become engaged."  
  
"Ah, quite the misfortune. I should know, that's how I got saddled with Justine's mother."  
  
End of Chapter. 


	4. A day in the life

The Heiress: Chapter 4  
  
Note: This is a short interlude from the craziness of Hermione's situation. Seen through the eyes of four year old Justine Snape. And for the record, the review that is signed fuchsiasteerpike is actually from my friend Debby, so even though it's almost as bad as reviewing your own story, I didn't review my own story, Debby did and I forgot to sign out of my account before she did.  
  
"She was someone new," I tell Mitzy, as she pours another too cold bucket of water over my head.  
  
"I wouldn't knows if she was, Missus."  
  
"Well, she was…I like her."  
  
"That's nice, Missus."  
  
"Was Papa worried about me?" I ask, knowing that he probably wasn't.  
  
"I doesn't speak of the master without his permission, especially not to a little missus like yourself."  
  
"You're my house-elf too, Mitzy, you answer to me as well!" I can feel myself getting a little angry. I don't like it when people treat me like I don't matter, I just don't. Especially when the person treating me like I don't matter is a house-elf like Mitzy. She hates me.  
  
"I only answer to Master, Ibsen is your house-elf."  
  
"Then I'll ask him."  
  
"You may."  
  
Much to my usual routine, I am dressed for dinner. I wish I was away with the faeries right now, they don't care if you're clean for the dinner table or not. Papa, however, does. He is always going on and on about tidiness, and how I shame the family running around wild and filthy. He tells me that if I could inherit one thing from my mama, that it should be her cleanliness, and nothing else. She was pretty, but mean, at least that's what Papa always tells me. I saw her picture once. She looks absolutely nothing like I do. She's related to the Delacourts, if that means anything. My cousin Fleur looks a lot like she does. I don't like cousin Fleur, she's mean too. Gabrielle is nice though. I guess the part veela in my mama ran out, and none of it passed onto me, there's nothing veela about my papa, but there is everything veela about Annette Alice-Justine Lamotte.  
  
"You're late, Justine." I cringe at the stern tone in Papa's voice. He never sounds friendly, and I never smile or laugh in front of him. I don't think he'd like it very much.  
  
"Sorry, Papa," I apologize, looking down at my plate.  
  
"I'll expect better from you in the future."   
  
"Yes, Papa."  
  
"You could've spared the household the trouble of trying to find you today, Ibsen nearly beat himself senseless when he realized you had gone missing." This is where the tears come. I can't stand the thought of Ibsen hurting himself over me, it's unbearable.  
  
"Yes, you feel remorse now, but I guarantee you'll be running off again tomorrow, won't you?"  
  
"Not if she leaves." The "She" I speak of is my governess, Dayna Pritchard. She hits, but not hard enough to mark me, and Papa wouldn't believe if I told him. All I manage to tell him is that she's mean. Papa tells me that she's just strict, and I need a strict rule at a young age, or I'll turn out like Potter, whoever he is. I don't know much of anything, as nobody likes to talk to me about things.   
  
"Miss Pritchard is good for you, Justine."  
  
"No she's not," I whisper.  
  
"Miss Granger has told me to extend an invitation for you to visit her from time to time. If it keeps you out of the forest, I will condone this." This is good news, I like the new person very much. I feel a smile coming on, but I repress it.   
  
"Thank you, Papa," I reply solemnly. What I really want to do is hug him for allowing me to see the new person. I wonder what he would think if I hugged him. Would he push me away and tell me to stop being a silly little girl. Maybe he would slap me, like Miss Pritchard did when I tried to be nice to her. She hates hugs and says public displays of affection are disgraceful. She warned me never to hug my papa, because he doesn't love me, she even said so. I believe her, so I don't.  
  
"Miss Granger…Miss Hermione Granger…Hermione," I chant in the courtyard after dinner. I can't decide what I should call her. Papa calls her "Miss Granger", which makes her sound old, and "Miss Hermione Granger" is just too much to say. Would she hit if I called her "Hermione"? I don't think so, her eyes are brown, and girls with brown eyes are nice. People with black eyes and blue eyes and gray eyes are the mean ones.  
  
Would we have tea? No I hate that junk, I like cookies and hot chocolate. Maybe I could read to her, or she could read to me, because Ibsen can't read, and Papa won't. I saw a lot of boys moving about in her house, and I'm pretty sure I should avoid them, Miss Pritchard says boys are made to look up your skirts, and that's nasty. What would they want to see anyway?   
  
"Justine Alice Snape, it's near bedtime and you're late for your evening grammar lessons!" The high pitched shriek tells me that Miss Pritchard is calling for me. I'm feeling naughty today, so I turn around and yell back at her,  
  
"Take your evening grammar lessons and stick them up your bony old bum!" I scream.   
  
"Justine, I will tell you father what you just said!"  
  
"You can't bother him, he's in his laboratory, and he WON'T be bothered!"  
  
"That may be so, but I can deal with you myself!"  
  
"Catch me, you crummy old wench!"  
  
I can run pretty fast, but not fast enough, since Miss Pritchard always keeps a broom in her pocket. She sweeps down on me pretty fast, and that's when I start to scream. I know I'm in for it now, from the way her face is turning red, and her nostrils are flaring.  
  
Before I know it, we're in my room, and she's setting me down. I try to back off, but her hand is too quick, and I fall to the floor, hitting my forehead on my bedpost. Not only does my face hurt from the unusually hard slap to the face, but the blow to the head is making it hard to focus.   
  
"Forget your lesson, I'm going to bed," Miss Pritchard informs me, leaving in a hurry.   
  
I sit up and sigh.   
  
"Ibsen!"  
  
My house-elf hurries into the bedroom and gasps.  
  
"Miss Jussie!"  
  
"I'm alright, Ibsen." He helps me up, and touches my forehead.  
  
"You is bleeding!"  
  
After the sterilization of my cut, I get tucked into bed, Ibsen giving me a dutiful kiss where the wound has been covered.  
  
It's early morning, and I'm outside, on my way to visit Hermione. I didn't see Papa at all this morning, because he is working into his laboratory early. Other than my cut, I managed to get a bruise on my cheek where Miss Pritchard left her handprint.  
  
"Justine!" Hermione looks rather alarmed.  
  
"Hello…Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, you can call me that…but my gods…how did that happen? Did your papa do that? If he did, I swear…" She starts in the direction of my house, looking very, VERY angry.  
  
"No, no he didn't!"  
  
"Then who did?"  
  
"Miss Pritchard."  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"My governess."  
  
Hermione gasps.  
  
"That is just inexcusable! She has been trusted to take care of you, and this is what she does? Does your papa condone this?"  
  
"He doesn't know."  
  
"That will change." Hermione grabs my hand and drags me back to my home, and pounds on the front door. Mitzy answers the door.  
  
"I need you speak with your master, please."  
  
"He is busy with his work."  
  
"Hang his work! His daughter is being abused by her governess!"  
  
"What's this I hear?" I cling to Hermione when Miss Pritchard appears.  
  
"You filthy little…bitch!" Hermione swears. I gasp, and when she realizes that I am present so does she.  
  
"I'm sorry, Justine."  
  
"What is all of this? Who are you?" Miss Pritchard sputters, face turning red.  
  
"A friend of Miss Snape's. How DARE you lay a hand on her? She is just a little girl, and there are other ways to show children how to listen and give respect to others."  
  
"Who has been abusing my daughter?" We all looked towards a doorway to see my Papa standing in it. He does not look happy. Interruptions of his work did not make him very happy. He looks at me strangely. I've never seen him look at me that way he is doing now. It could be a new form of disgust.   
  
"What has happened to her face?" He asks, his voice in a dangerous whisper.  
  
"Miss Pritchard has been laying down the law with Justine."  
  
Papa's face darkened.   
  
"Miss Pritchard, I think it would be best if you would leave…today…this instant if possible. I will not be putting any recommendations on your resume, and I will personally make sure that you NEVER raise a hand against another child again. GOOD DAY!" I jump every time his voice reaches a shout, as does Hermione. Miss Pritchard flees the house, and I feel like cheering.  
  
"Miss Granger, there has just been a vacancy in our household staff. As I gather you will be growing quite tired of your suitors, I want to offer you a position as Justine's temporary governess…until I can find a replacement of course, or until you are engaged, whichever comes first."  
  
He's never done anything this nice for me before.   
  
"Of course, Professor Snape."  
  
"Your duties start tomorrow at noon, I will go over what she usually gets taught, and I trust you will follow it accordingly. Good day."  
  
Hermione leaves wordlessly, and I swear I see something extra in Papa's gaze, as it follows her for quite some time. I think it's called respect.  
  
End of chapter 


	5. edited chapter 5

The Heiress  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Hermione was having a wonderful dream about wonderful things that young ladies usually dream about, when something very unpleasant and loud reached her ears…  
  
"All alone on a Sunday morning, outside I see the rain is falling, whoa…" Groggily she deduced that the loud unpleasant voice was Ron's, and as she listened closer she realized that Harry was also joining in, doing the echoes when appropriate, and the male verse of the duet. She cringed at the particularly powerful burst of emotion on the line, "Apology not accepted add me to the broken hearts you've collected." It disturbed Hermione to know that since she had not clued Ron to the fact that the song existed, Harry did, and apparently he took a liking to Lisa-Lisa and Cult Jam enough to memorize the lyrics.   
  
Neither of them were in her room, which told Hermione that they were using a voice magnifying charm…but why?  
  
She searched their bedrooms, and not finding them, she went to the next most obvious choice…the kitchen.  
  
Sure enough, Harry and Ron sat on one end of the table, singing at the top of their lungs, and Neville was trying very hard not to break into hysterics.   
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Hermione inquired. Suddenly there was a barrage of footsteps hurrying down the stairs.   
  
"That singing is driving me CRAZY!"  
  
"Honestly, can't we get some sleep around here?"  
  
"Lisa-Lisa SUCKS!"  
  
"The only thing worse than the pain in my mouth is the excrement spewing from yours!"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Neville grinned maliciously at the enraged suitors, and ignored Hermione's question completely.  
  
"Since you are going to be living with us, and dating our best friend, we've all decided that you have to do everything we say, and listen to every song that comes from our mouth, or the lot of you are going to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs," Harry explained, proud of the plan he had thought up.  
  
"That's utter crap!" Nicholas complained.  
  
"Then leave," Ron replied.   
  
Nicholas narrowed his eyes, and made a beeline for the door, everyone watched out the window as he made for the edge of The Grange's property line. Once he reached that invisible line, there was a sound like electricity generating, and with a fantastic explosion, Nicholas was sent back about ten feet, where he landed on his backside.  
  
"Ron, that's horrible! What did you do?"  
  
"Nothing, once you've invited them, they can't leave until you become engaged, I TOLD you that already."  
  
"I didn't know that it was so literal!"  
  
Nicholas stormed back into the kitchen.  
  
"I didn't think it was going to work, I thought I could leave and be done with this hell-hole!"  
  
"Why wouldn't it work?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because I'm already engaged."  
  
There was an audible gasp from everyone.   
  
"Y-you're already engaged?"  
  
"Well, married, I should say."  
  
The gasp was even more audible this time.  
  
"You bastard!" Ron growled, lunging for him, Hermione attempted to hold him back.  
  
"My wife says that I'm not attractive to other people anymore, I wanted to prove her wrong to see if you'd say yes, the engagement wouldn't have gone through of course, since it would be illegal, but still…I would've proved her wrong."  
  
"You bastard!" It was Harry who tried to have a go at Nicholas, Neville was the one who held him back.  
  
"You were going to play with my feelings like that…to prove you were still attractive to your wife?" Hermione asked, horrified, but not quite angry.  
  
"Well…yes."  
  
"And now you're stuck here…and I'm sorry everyone, but I don't think I will be getting engaged any time soon."  
  
"You could just say yes to me, and then the spell would be off and you wouldn't even have to get married."  
  
"That's true…"  
  
"It's worth a try," Neville stated.  
  
"Alright, I'll marry you, now all of you leave."  
  
There was a cheer from the inhabitants, and with that all the suitors but Neville made a beeline for the outside world. Once again, the force field kicked in, and they were thrown back. At that moment, an owl swooped in with a letter what appeared to be the Wizardry Marriage Department.  
  
"What's it say?" Harry asked.  
  
"Basically it says nice try, and if I try it again the consequences will be dire for all."  
  
Four suitors re-entered the kitchen looking quite miserable.  
  
"Why do I get to go as I please though?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, a girl has to have options," Atticus offered.   
  
"So the only reason I can leave the property is the fact that I have the right to 'shop around'?"   
  
"Of course."  
  
"Good for me, because I've got a job looking after Professor Snape's daughter."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Neville were floored.  
  
"Snape has a daughter?"  
  
"We have to deal with him AND his spawn?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at their responses and nodded.  
  
"Yes, and don't be surprised if she shows up here once in a while, I told her she could."  
  
"Whatever, don't expect me to fawn all over the little brat," Ron replied.  
  
After a few lessons, Hermione deduced that Justine was like any normal four year old, she didn't have much of an attention span for academics, but was clever enough to comprehend what Hermione was trying to tell her. The lessons were most effective outdoors, otherwise Justine would stare outside the schoolroom window the whole time. Hermione taught Justine the charms that was allowed for a child who was not school-age, and Justine performed them as well as any young child would, which was not very. It was soothing for Hermione to find out that Justine wasn't one of those intimidating precocious children.  
  
"You are particularly restless today, Justine," Hermione remarked one day. She had been instructing Justine for two weeks, and had barely seen Professor Snape more than twice. He was always working in his laboratory, and it was almost always just Hermione and Justine at the table for luncheon.   
  
"Yes…Aunt Hélène is coming to visit, and she always brings me presents."  
  
"Oh really, is she very nice?"  
  
"Yes, not like Papa at all, she give me hugs and kisses and calls me 'Jussie', which Papa doesn't like."  
  
"Is Hélène your mama's sister?"  
  
"No, she's Papa's sister, she looks a lot like him, only a girl."  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"May I come over and see your house now, I've been really good and did my studying and tried to pay attention."  
  
"I don't see why not, come along then."   
  
Justine appeared somewhat impressed by Hermione's home, and the grounds surrounding it. When they came across Harry, Ron, Neville, and the suitors, Justine gave the most attention to Ron, who seemed to captivate her.   
  
"You're lovely," she complimented, as she stood in front of Ron, giving her best sweetheart smile to him. He found himself smiling back, despite his intentions to ignore her.   
  
"Justine!" Hermione chided.  
  
"Oh but he is…what's your name?" She asked brazenly.   
  
"Ron Weasley."  
  
"Hello, Ronald."  
  
"And I'm Harry, and this is Neville." Justine ignored them, not tearing her eyes away from Ron. He was beginning to feel a tad uncomfortable, as he did not know how to deal with his five year old admirer, since it did not happen very often.  
  
"Hello, Justine…Snape's daughter."  
  
Ron decided that Snape's Spawn was not so horrible, that she was in fact, a little adorable, and not nasty like her father. He rather liked her, and was flattered by her attention towards him.  
  
Soon after Justine's visit, Hermione walked her home. House-elves were hauling it what looked like a substantial amount of luggage, following behind them was a tall, lithe woman with long black hair. Justine squealed with delight.  
  
"Aunt Hélène!"  
  
Justine let go of Hermione's hand, and ran top speed towards her aunt, who greeted her with open arms. She did look a lot like Snape, although she seemed to take more care of her hair and teeth.   
  
"Is this the uptight wench governess that has designs on my brother?" Hélène asked Justine, giving Hermione a once over.  
  
"No, Miss Pritchard is gone. This is Hermione Granger, and she says I don't have to call her Miss Granger, and I can call her Hermione. She's nice to me and doesn't make me do all that studying all day, and she never yells." Hélène smiled fondly at her niece and set her down.  
  
"I'm glad to hear it. I never met her, but Justine told me how she threw herself at Severus and how she really buckled down on Justine, nothing to specific, but I had my suspicions."  
  
"You're suspicions were correct. Miss Pritchard was entirely too cruel, and I intervened."  
  
"Bravo, it takes something to bring issues like that to my brother, it seems like he doesn't care for anything anymore."  
  
"Sometimes it appears like that."  
  
"But where are my manners? I'm Hélène Snape. I don't usually visit but I have an announcement for my brother that I'm sure he will just hate, and I don't pack light, as you can see," she said, motioning to the house elf hefting the last bit of luggage into the house.  
  
"I realize it will be some time before I actually get to speak with him, since he's imprisoned himself in his laboratory once again, but I expected nothing less of course. Jussie go inside and get ready for supper, and find out from that nasty little elf if you're father plans on coming up for air anytime soon." Justine obeyed, and Hermione found herself alone with Hélène.  
  
"You seem to care for Justine quite a lot," Hélène remarked.  
  
"I do, she's very sweet."  
  
"Yes she is."  
  
"Her father doesn't deserve her."  
  
Hélène raised a snape-ish eyebrow at Hermione.   
  
"You don't know anything, do you?"  
  
"About?"  
  
"About why Severus does not care to get close to his daughter."  
  
End of Chapter.  
  
Well, I hope this answered some questions. Also, if you would like to get a better idea of what Hélène looks like, I suggest you look at a picture of Silvia Colloca from "Van Helsing". If you do not have a picture handy here is where to find one: http :www. imdb. com/gallery/hh/1278926/HH/1278926/collocasilvia3.jpg?path=pgallery&pathkey=Colloca,%20Silvia  
  
I can't link directly, but just copy and past and fix the spaces…  
  
"All Cried Out" belongs to Lisa-Lisa and Cult Jam…at least I think it still does. Wonderful song, but I hope you can imagine how Ron and Harry would butcher it. Oh, and try to catch the "Family Guy" reference. I don't know id it's verbatim, but it's something like that 


	6. The tale

The Heiress: Chapter six:  
  
Hélène tells a tale  
  
"Won't you come inside, Miss Granger?" Hélène asks, gesturing towards the door. Hermione followed her into the house, and Hélène took her into the drawing, where they both took seats facing each other.  
  
"I trust you've heard by now that Justine's mother is dead, have you not?"  
  
Hermione assured her that she had.  
  
"I will get to that part of the story, but I think it's best that I start at the beginning." Before commencing, she called for Mitzy the house-elf, who promptly brought them tea. Mitzy knew better than to disobey Missus Hélène, she could get just as stormy as her brother when she was crossed.  
  
"Our father was a very brutal man, there is no kinder way to put it, so there you have it. I barely knew him, or my mother since I was very young when the first set of tragedies came to pass. You see, my father often suspected my mother of going behind his back with other lovers, unfortunately, he was correct in his assumption. Mother was just too unhappy to be bound to him, and only him. Severus had just turned seventeen, and I was just barely six when my father killed my mother and her younger lover. He was sent straight to Azkaban, and Severus and I were sent to live with relatives until Severus was old enough to leave his school, and then he was made to be my legal guardian. Hold on a moment, dear."   
  
Hélène paused to sip her tea, and Hermione felt the familiar sting of tears in her eyes as she pitied the younger Severus and his baby sister.  
  
"Don't cry for us, dear. Snape's are made of stronger stuff than one would think."  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just…so horrible!"  
  
"Yes indeed."  
  
"Keep going, by all means."  
  
Hélène smiled bitterly and nodded.  
  
"My father did not survive prison very long. Once I turned ten years of age, Severus decided that I needed a mother figure, and since he was owner to one of the largest fortunes in the Wizarding world, quite a lot of women desired him. He threw a party, deliberately inviting the women to stay as long as they liked, of course you know what this means."  
  
"I do now."  
  
"Well, he then told me that after a week, I would be the one to pick his bride, since she would, in a sense, be replacing my mother. Well, being a child I overlooked their personalities and picked the most aesthetically pleasing of them all, Annette Alice-Justine Lamotte. I had heard that she was part veela, and you know how that would appeal to a young girl. Justine showed her true colors shortly after the marriage, and through servant's whispers, I found out that she had refused my brother the marriage bed, which I did not understand at that age."  
  
"Of course you didn't, you were a child."  
  
"Annette was constantly flaunting her lovers in front of Severus and I, but I don't think he cared, or rather, he pretended not to. She was not at all motherly towards me, calling me the nuisance, and even going as far as trying to exclude me from the family meals. Severus would never let this pass. Even though he wasn't an affectionate guardian, I knew he loved me nonetheless. We were all each other had."  
  
"When I was sent away to Beauxbaton's school, Severus never revealed his problems in his letters, and out of dread of seeing Annette, I decided to stay at school over the holidays. Severus did not object, he didn't want me at home to be treated so cruelly by her."  
  
"When I came home from school at the end of my final year, I had found out that Annette had left Severus, and ran off with one of her lovers, I can't tell you how happy I was that she was gone. Severus even seemed in a lighter mood, and it appeared to be like old times, with just him and me, and no one else. But, she came back some years later, wanting to have a proper relationship with her husband, and to have a child." Hélène took another pause for some tea, Hermione had barely touched hers, she was absolutely riveted.  
  
"Do go on, before I die of anticipation!" Hermione encouraged.  
  
"Very well, Miss Granger. When Annette came back she appeared to be a changed woman. I wasn't living at home anymore, but from what I did witness, she showed us all a very sweet and generous woman, and I think Severus almost fell in love with her, for she gave every indication of being in love with him."  
  
"Her pregnancy was not an easy one, and bits of her came back during it. She would often complain, and whine, and Severus worked himself to death trying to please her, I did my part and took a break from my traveling to stay at home and take care of her as well, though it was no easy task with her veela temper. After an unusually long labor, my niece was born. Annette refused to see her, saying it was too painful. After she finally laid eyes on her daughter she declared that Justine was too dark and ugly, too much like her father. Annette then locked herself in her room, only taking meals. When Severus or I tried to bring Justine to see her she would say, 'Take that nasty thing away from me, she's the reason I hurt so bad'…I hated her then."  
  
"Annette stayed like that for almost two years, and she never held Justine for all that time. Severus, as I said, is not naturally affectionate, nor is he one of those sickeningly doting fathers, but he loved Justine with all of his heart and soul. He was the one who soothed her when she cried in the middle of the night. He was the one who cleaned her and fed her, I tried to offer my services, but he said it was too much of a burden for someone so young. Justine was his burden, and sometimes I thought he was happy to be caring for her."  
  
It was hard for Hermione to believe that the man who went out of his way to ignore his daughter, and frighten most young children, could ever care for an infant. It was an amusing thought, however.  
  
"Annette came out of her rooms quite suddenly, looking like she had just been on a tropical break, instead of someone who had been bedridden for nearly two years. She looked right at Justine, who considered her mother as no more than a mere stranger, and smiled. It was one of the most terrifying smiles I have ever seen in my life. Severus didn't want to let Annette hold her, but she insisted. Justine hated her, she screamed, and cried, and gods bless her for being so smart about people."  
  
"Annette wanted to have a moment alone with her daughter, and she walked up the stairs with Justine screaming in her arms, wanting to be back with her Papa. He and I followed her quietly, she didn't seem to notice us. It was when we had followed her to the attic, when we realized what her intentions were. All of those years in isolation had left Annette quite mad, mad enough to kill her own daughter, and so she tried. She barely made it to the window, holding Justine up high, when Severus acted. He pulled Annette back, resulting in her dropping Justine to the floor, and my poor little dear had quite a scare over that. I picked her up, and took her downstairs, hearing Annette struggle to come after us, but Severus held her down. He managed to lock her back into her room, and owled St. Mungo's to take her away."  
  
"Good for him," Hermione whispered, with admiration in her eyes.  
  
"They never got to her…when they arrived and opened the door, Annette was found, hanging by her neck. No letter. She was not one for excuses."  
  
"My goodness…"  
  
"From then on, Severus seemed to stay away from Justine. He confided in me that if you love something too much, people will see, and they will try and take them away, so you must take care not to love things. That was his explanation, and the only love that child ever gets is from her damn house elf…and from me whenever I get time to visit."  
  
For once in Hermione's life, she did not know what to say.  
  
"I hope you take care of that child, Miss Granger. She needs someone to notice her, and don't you ever disappoint her, or leave her, do you hear me?" Hélène's self control faltered, and tears came to her eyes.  
  
"Of course I will."   
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"May the gods help you if you back down on that, Miss Granger. I won't have that child cry anymore. I won't have her be unloved."  
  
"Not when I'm here."  
  
"Miss Granger, and my sister…how cozy you both look, talking about me?"  
  
Hermione and Hélène turned to the doorway, to see Severus standing in it, looking quite menacing as per usual.  
  
"You're hardly an interesting subject, brother dear," Hélène declared, standing up and walking to him to give him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving Hermione alone with him.  
  
"Miss Granger, would you like to stay for supper tonight?"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure, otherwise I wouldn't have asked you. I don't think I need to tell you that Potter and Weasley needn't come."  
  
"Of course not."  
  
With that he swept out of the room, and Hermione found herself pondering her former potion's master.  
  
End of Chapter 


	7. Big Plans

The Heiress  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Dining with Severus and his family.  
  
Well, this is comfy, Hermione thought sarcastically, as the only sound during supper was the clinking of silverware against china. Justine was sitting next to her aunt, forcing Hermione to give up her position as the child's favorite for at least one night. Severus did not look at his sister, his daughter, nor Hermione, as he was fixated on his plate and the task of cleaning it.  
  
"I'm getting married, Severus," Hélène announced, dropping her silverware unto the plate with a loud "clank". Severus looked up from his task, and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Is that so? I suppose it's to that wooden-headed Mr. Larkin. I commend you on your taste in men," he replied sarcastically, as only he could. Hélène sighed in exasperation.  
  
"You hated all my boyfriends, and Teddy is brilliant! Just because he's not magical, JUST because he's a muggle…he's brilliant, Severus, in the muggle way."  
  
"It's beyond me why you'd want to throw yourself into that world…"  
  
"I'm NOT becoming a muggle! Teddy wants to live with me in the wizarding world!"  
  
Hermione pretended not to pay attention to this family quarrel, she noticed that Justine was riveted.  
  
"Bully for him," Severus stated, returning to his meal. There was another period of silence. Hélène threw her silverware down once more in exasperation after a while.  
  
"Do you mind? That's expensive Hélène…"  
  
"Will you at least come to the wedding?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"…I was thinking…of having it here…if that's okay with you."  
  
Severus appeared to really be thinking about it. He glanced at his daughter, who dared to nod her approval, he glanced at Hermione, who was still pretending not to listen.  
  
"Fine. No more of this subject, I'd like to have the rest of this experience conducted in silence." And it was.  
  
After supper, Hermione was invited to stroll around the grounds with Severus. She accepted, jumping at the chance to get to know her former teacher better.  
  
"Hélène spilled the family secrets, didn't she?" Severus asked, as Hermione struggled to keep up with his long strides.  
  
"She did, Professor."  
  
"I thought as much, Hélène has never been one for secrecy, never has been."  
  
"I'm sorry about all the things that you had to go through."  
  
"Do not apologize, that is all over with."  
  
After that the walk was conducted in companionable silence. Severus broke it once again as they were at the front door of Hermione's home.   
  
"I must thank you for taking care of my daughter, I can imagine what a trial she is."  
  
"Not at all, Professor, she's not a genius, but she's a very respectful girl, you're quite lucky."  
  
"Am I indeed?"  
  
"Yes, I would love to have a daughter like Justine…she loves you very much, Professor, you needn't push her away like you do."  
  
"The way I treat my child is my business, Miss Granger, I have my reasons."  
  
"I know you do. Hélène told me."  
  
"No doubt…but don't listen to everything she says, maybe I just can't stand the sight of the child."  
  
"I find that very hard to believe."  
  
"Do you now?"  
  
"Yes…you care for her…you are capable of caring for people."  
  
"I was not aware of that, Miss Granger."  
  
"Don't be sarcastic with me, Professor."  
  
"Miss Granger, I am no longer your professor. Although I would not care for being referred to as "Severus", I must ask that you drop that ridiculous title."  
  
"Mr. Snape, is it?"  
  
"If you wish it, it is."  
  
"Well, Mr. Snape, I'm afraid I must return to my suitors, lest they get restless."  
  
"Very well, goodnight Miss Granger."  
  
He could've been knocked over with a feather when she leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Without saying a word, she returned to her home, and he was left at her door in shock.   
  
"And that's that," he mumbled, heading back home.  
  
"Hermione, are you sure I can't have a Quidditch pitch?" Ron asked, as Hermione entered the house, blushing over what she had just done.   
  
"Whatever you want, Ron, put them to work if you must," she replied, the "them" referring to the suitors.  
  
"Lovely! I'll put them to work tomorrow!" Ron exclaimed, embracing Hermione quickly, and running upstairs to his room.   
  
Hermione retired to her rooms for the night, and spent quite a few hours reading in her little library. She could faintly hear the sounds of Ron, Harry, and Neville taunting the suitors, so she put a silencing charm on the room. She didn't know how much longer she could stand living in a house packed with boys, some of them wanting to marry her for her money. She went out of her way to avoid the suitors, and they tried to avoid her. The house was probably getting to them, as they were stuck in it. She was glad that she wasn't confined to the home, and that her choices weren't limited to the travesties that had come knocking on her door.   
  
She wasn't going to be forced into marrying anyone, just for the sake of letting them out of her house. While their suffering would be over, hers would just be beginning. A life without love didn't seem very appealing. They would unfortunately just have to wait…Hermione wasn't in any sort of hurry, as selfish as she thought that was.  
  
She thought about her decision to kiss Severus good-night. It wasn't even a real kiss, nor did it mean anything. Hélène's story had just affected her, that was all. She merely felt sorry for him. The fact that he had the ability to care for another human being endeared him to her immensely. Who would have thought? He had always seemed to cold and aloof. She doubted many people knew about his family.   
  
His decision to distance himself from his daughter made sense when she thought of his role as a spy against Lord Voldemort. If he had been found out, or slipped up, his affection for his daughter would've been known, and she could've been killed. His appearance of disgust for Justine may very well have saved her life.   
  
For the next few weeks, Hermione amused herself by helping Hélène with plans for the wedding that, apparently, wasn't too far away. There was a sizable ballroom in Severus's home, and Hermione went over design schemes with Hélène, they both allowed Justine to help, although she seemed content to spend time after lessons at Hermione's home, playing Ron's shadow.   
  
One particular day, Justine was watching her aunt and her governess working over a floor plan, when she asked quite suddenly,  
  
"Will you both come to my wedding?" Hélène and Hermione looked at her in surprise.  
  
"And just who are you getting married to?" Hermione asked playfully.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, if he'll have me. I figure he'll have to wait until I'm twelve to ask me." Hélène and Hermione exchanged looks of amusement, both trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"I suspect he will have to wait," Hermione replied.  
  
"Make him wait until you're thirteen though, dearie," said Hélène.  
  
"Okay. He doesn't even know he's in love with me yet, though. I hope he figures it out soon…maybe when I get breasts." There was no holding back the giggles after that. Hermione even snorted a little. Justine just looked confused.  
  
"Darling, why don't you go out and play, maybe the boys will play pirates with you again," Hermione suggested. Justine brightened up at that. She loved it when Hermione's roommates played pirates with her. She was the captain, always. Harry dubbed her "Jill Pigeon", and she called him "Heartless Harry" the cabin boy. Ron was "Red Ronald" her first mate, Neville was "Noxious Neville" the skipper…and they told her the suitors didn't get special names, so she made them the men in charge of cleaning the ship's fifty dirty toilets. The ship being one of the suitor's carriages.   
  
"I can't believe she said that," Hermione commented, once Justine was gone.  
  
"It's her first crush, enjoy it, I find it all rather adorable. I was the same way about Lucius Malfoy when he used to come around here…that was before I knew what a bastard he was of course."  
  
"Do you think Severus will ever like your Teddy?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure someday he will just ignore him…for now he amuses himself with giving carefully veiled insults to Teddy anytime he sees him."  
  
"That sounds like him alright."  
  
"I don't understand why you don't call my brother "Severus" when he is around."  
  
"That's because I'm his employee, it's respectful for me to call him Mr. Snape."  
  
"I see. I also see how he looks at you sometime, when he's actually around?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know," Hélène replied playfully.  
  
"What you're suggesting is completely ridiculous."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
"I mean it, Hélène. There are no feelings between the likes of me and the likes of him."  
  
Hélène just smiled knowingly at this, and they returned to their planning.  
  
End of Chapter 


	8. Poker Interrupted

The Heiress

Chapter 8

It was poker night at Hermione's home. Now on friendly terms with the suitors, as they were diligently constructing a quidditch pitch in the backyard, Ron, Harry and Neville decided to try something different and be nice to them. From then on, three nights a week, the boys would scrounge up all of their pocket change and gamble.

Snape and his sister were away meeting Teddy and his family for wedding preparations, so Justine was allowed to spend a few days inhabiting the very male home. She often sat on Ron's lap during the games, giving him tips on what to bet, and how to play. He humored her, of course, even if it did cost him a few galleons.

On this particular poker night, Justine didn't seem her usual cheerful self. She didn't crawl onto Ron's lap, but instead, and quite strangely, lay down on the cool dining room floor. The boys noticed that her cheeks had an unusually bright tinge to them, and her dark bangs were pasted to her forehead with perspiration.

"Hermione..." Ron murmured. She was bringing a bowl of potato chips into the dining room, and dropped the bowl when she saw Justine. Walter Higgins, the built young man from juvenile hall, left his seat, and scooped the little girl into his arms. Atticus walked over to him and felt her forehead.

"She's burning up, Granger, best get her up to bed."

After what seemed like hours, Justine was situated into her sleeping chambers, and Hermione was applying a cold wet cloth to her burning forehead. The boys were standing concernedly at the foot of her bed.

"It's very bad," Hermione murmured, eyes filling up with tears. Almost all of the boys could've told her that. Wizards rarely took ill, at least not with muggle fevers and colds. This was a wizarding fever, harmful for one so young, and especially since it had come on so quickly. Justine was delirious with it. She often cried out for "Papa", "Hélène", and sometimes, "Mama".

"I need to get her to a hospital," Hermione decided. Ron shook his head furiously.

"No, it would be very dangerous to move her when she's like this. The best we can do is take care of her from here...and contact Snape."

Snape. He would know what to do...he was a potion's master after all, and this was his little girl who was sick out of her little mind. He would have to come home and tend to her!

It seemed as soon as the owl was sent that seconds later Severus and Hélène were immediately at Hermione's front door.

"Where is she?" Snape demanded gruffly. Hermione led him to the guest room that was holding Justine. Hélène followed closely, eyes swimming with tears.

The second he entered the room, the boys cleared out of it. He ignored them, and strode quickly to his daughter's side, kneeling. She weakly cried for her "Papa" once more.

"He's here, sweeting," Snape crooned in a gentle tone that took Hermione completely off-guard. I suppose he's allowed to act like that, now that she probably won't remember once she pulls through, Hermione thought. If she pulls through...

"I need to put together something that will bring the fever down," Snape announced, standing up, and straightening himself out.

"Tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Absolutely tonight, there isn't a moment to lose. If I do not make haste, she will die." Hermione detected a small break in his voice at the word "die", but it was almost imperceptible, so she wasn't so sure that it had happened.

"I can't move her, Miss Granger, may I impose on your generosity a little bit longer?"

"Of course, Sev...I mean Mr. Snape." He nodded curtly, before leaving the room. Hélène stayed behind.

"I was sick like this once before. Right after Severus had become my guardian...I almost died."

"Justine won't die."

Hélène brought her hand over her mouth to stifle a sob.

"I was older than her, Hermione...I pulled through because I was older and my body could handle something like this."

"Justine won't die."

"What if she does?"

"She won't!" Hermione snapped. She gasped at the harshness in her tone, and then she too began to cry. Hélène put an arm around the Hermione's shoulders and pulled her to her side. They both resumed their tears silently, looking over the very ill young girl.

"Something has been bothering me, Hélène," Hermione said much later, as they attended to Justine, trying to make the room more comfortable for her condition.

"What is it?"

"You said when Justine was young, Snape attended to her around the clock...how was that possible with his teaching career and...other things?"

"Simply explained, Hermione...Hogwarts fashions the teacher's rooms to resemble their home, so Justine was easily brought to the school. Now when I said Snape was with her constantly, that wasn't entirely true. He conjured a child-care spectre of himself...that is something that looks and acts completely like the conjurer, in order to take care of things that the said person cannot due to a busy schedule. It's much less of a hassle than a time-turner. After the business with Annette, the spectre was gone and replaced with governesses...Justine wasn't even brought to stay in the school anymore."

"He was scared tonight, Hélène."

"I know he was. He still is. We all are."

"She can't die, he needs her."

As if on cue, Snape burst through the doors with a corked flask in his hands. He knelt by Justine's side, and brought the flask to her chapped lips, urging her to drink. Hermione and Hélène decided to give him a few moments with his daughter, and hastily retreated.

"If you could just pull through this, it would be much appreciated," he whispered when they were gone.

"I did very well without your dreadful mother, but I don't know what would happen if you were gone...and if you stay I'll try to be better," he promised, kissing her forehead. He noticed a chair resting next to an armoire, and pulled it over to her bedside, sitting on it.

"These next few hours are crucial, it would be best if I stayed here," he told his unconscious daughter. Within minutes, he was asleep, head resting against the back of the chair. If anything he was in for one hell of a neck ache in the morning.

End of chapter.


	9. Teddy

The Heiress: Chapter 10

Authors note: To answer a burning question; No, Snape is not stuck in Hermione's home. In order for that you do have to be announced as a suitor, and then invited to stay as long as you like. Hermione did allow him into the house, but he had not announced suitorhood. Harry and Ron are also free to go as they please, as they are only Hermione's housemates, and would never think of offering themselves as prospective husbands.

Severus fully expected to be sore as the dickens when the morning light hit his eyes. Surprisingly enough, he could flex his legs, and cover his head with a comforter. It then occurred to him that he was lying on a bed. He opened his eyes and looked around. He had been placed in one of Hermione's guest rooms, and she was standing at the foot of his head, looking very happy.

"What is the meaning of this? Did I ask you to remove me from my daughter's bedside?"

"No, but I didn't want you to regret it in the morning, so Hélène and I put you in the nearest room, and we took turns observing Justine. Neither of us was ready to go to bed."

"She's alive, isn't she?" He asked, referring to his daughter.

"Oh yes, very much so. Her fever went down a bit, and she's still a touch delirious...but she's alive and that's what we wanted."

Without a word, he got out of bed, finding that Hermione had thankfully left his clothing in tact, but had taken off his boots, and made his way to Justine's bedroom.

To his surprise, Mr. Ronald Weasley was reading to her, and Mr. Harry Potter was trying to get her to drink from a glass of water. It unnerved him to see Potter and his sidekick taking care of his daughter, and he intervened.

"You're attentions to Justine are no longer needed," he announced coldly.

"Oh, good morning, Professor," Ron greeted, closing the book and setting it down on the nightstand. Harry nodded in acknowledgement, and the two of them vacated the room.

Severus dutifully touched Justine's forehead. Still quite warm and feverish, as Hermione had said, but alive nonetheless. Any lesser child her age would've been in the grave by now. Not Justine though, he thought proudly, she was a Snape, and when as Snape wasn't ready to throw in the towel, they fought like the very devil.

"Still not out of the woods yet, my dear," he told her, taking the seat he had fully expected to wake up in. He picked up where Harry had left off, trying to get her to drink. She appeared to be complying, but then quite suddenly, heaved the meager contents of her stomach unto his robes. She then started crying.

"No, none of that..." Severus sternly commanded, quickly performing a cleansing spell. After Justine's sobbing subsided, Hermione appeared, Severus was very much relieved that she did not appear earlier when he was covered in vomit.

"Your sister went to fetch her fiancée, I told her it was alright, as she said you both had left him rather abruptly without so much as a farewell."

"There are more important things in life than that vile Teddy."

"I understand, she wasn't going to...but she had casually mentioned what confusion he must be going through, seeing two people disappear into thin air, and I told her it was best to explain herself."

"Very well, Miss Granger."

Another one of their wonderfully awkward silences followed. He was the first to break it.

"I want to...to thank you, Miss Granger. I very much appreciate what you have done for Justine, and despite former appearances, I trust now I can produce enough proof of possessing a heart."

"I never doubted you did."

"Yes...well, Justine is important to me...and it's damned good luck that she has none of her mother's qualities."

"Mr. Snape, are you...having a conversation with me?" Hermione asked, feigning astonishment.

"Well...yes, I suppose I am. It never occurred to me to discuss these things with anyone else but you...except for maybe Hélène."

"I'm flattered, Mr. Snape."

"I think...I think after this it would be appropriate to be on a first name basis."

"I'm flattered, Severus." The name felt wonderful on her tongue, Hermione realized, blushing. This was the beginning of something almost warm.

"Don't be...it's only me saying this."

"So, we are friends then?"

Severus rose from his chair, and Hermione felt once again amazed at the power that his stance and full height brought. He extended his hand.

"So it would seem." She took his hand, but they did not shake on this newfound friendship. It appeared that they were both content to be joining hands, and studying each other. A whimper from Justine broke the spell, and Severus released Hermione to tend to his child.

Hélène returned with Teddy later in the afternoon. He was of medium height, almost a bit shorter than the tall and willowy Hélène. He had a kind, almost round face, and a regular sort of build that one would almost call chubby. His eyes were a lighter brown than Hermione's, and they matched the color of his hair. He seemed a very jolly sort of person, and was even cordial with Severus, who wouldn't even give him the slightest bit of a welcoming smile.

"My daughter is very ill, Theodore," Severus explained when Teddy commented on the heavy mood everyone seemed to be in.

"Oh." Teddy seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Here, Mr. Larkin, let me introduce you to the boys," Hermione announced, taking his hand and leading him to the dining room, where an impromptu poker game was being held. Hélène stayed with her brother, who was heading back to Justine's room, where they would attempt to feed her broth.

None of the boys seemed interested in the new arrival, Ashley had just won five hands in a row in his group and suspicions of cheating was running high at the moment.

"Boys, this is Theodore Larkin.... Mr. Larkin, this is Nicholas Foxworth Hartley, Ashley Jenkins, Walter Higgins, Atticus Liversmooter, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley."

The boys all grunted a faint acknowledgement without so much as stealing a glance at Teddy.

"They are all very worried about Justine, and since Severus has taken over the sickroom, they've decided to entertain themselves with some harmless gambling," Hermione explained.

"Why are they all here?" Teddy asked, confusedly.

"Oh, well all but Harry and Ron are trying to marry me, and they can't leave, you see."

"Oh."

"It's a magic thing...they couldn't leave if they wanted to...at least not until I pick a husband."

"How's that going for you?" He asked as they headed upstairs so he could be with Hélène.

"Well, I haven't met anyone I've wanted to consider yet."

Teddy thought about this.

"Well there is the wedding, perhaps you will meet your Mr. Right during it."

"Like a reverse Cinderella, where I get to play Prince Charming?"

"Absolutely."

"I'm very much convinced that will not be the case," she replied pessimistically.

End of Chapter.


	10. A Wedding

The Heiress

Chapter 10

Author's Notes: I haven't forgotten that I have a story called "The Heiress", and this proves it! Let's give my lovely beta distempered a round of applause, because she is not feeling so well right now.

Justine Snape winced as Hermione twisted her wet dark locks into rags, setting them for the wedding that was to occur the very next day. Justine had the misfortune of being chosen to bear the rings for the loving couple, which meant she had to go through a grueling beauty regiment. Justine was not a very high-maintenance girl; in fact she was very content to run around in a dirty old frock, getting her bare shins and arms scratched and dirty from the surrounding forest land.

She had protested having to stand up in the wedding and look like some delicate china doll...until she found out Ronald Weasley was going to be there. Now she had to work extra hard to impress him. She supposed that if it meant Ron would think she was beautiful, then she might as well let Hermione pull and twist at her poker-straight hair to make it curly and lively like all beautiful little girls wanted. She eyed the frilly white robe that was laid out for her, all pressed and neat, and sighed.

"What's wrong, Justine?" Hermione asked, twisting together the final rag curl. Justine shrugged and looked down at the floor.

"Aunt Hélène is going to get married tomorrow, and she's going to leave with Teddy. She'll never come see me again, now that she's getting her own family." Hermione kissed Justine's pale cheek and gathered the child up into her arms.

"I'm sure that won't be the case, Miss Justine," Hermione reassured, smiling at Justine. Justine did not return the smile, but she did sigh once more, her large dark eyes solemn and thoughtful.

"Aunts don't need their nieces when they get married." Hermione tucked Justine into bed securely, and sat at the edge of it, taking one of Justine's small hands into her own and patting it comfortingly.

"You're just being silly, like your father."

"Papa isn't silly. He's a very serious man."

Hermione laughed at this, and nodded shortly.

"Yes, he is very serious...but sometimes he says things that are silly when you think about them, no matter how seriously he words it, you understand?"

"No." Justine frowned at this. Hermione placed a kiss on her forehead and stood up.

"Someday you will," she replied, dimming down the lights, and walking out the door. It was going to be an extremely busy day when the morning light came.

Severus Snape was heading upstairs to retire for bed when he spied Hermione Granger coming down the stairs after putting his daughter to bed. They both paused to acknowledge each other.

"Hello Miss...er...Hermione," he greeted rather awkwardly. Hermione gave him a smile that lit up her clear brown eyes. For some reason, he found it very touching. People rarely smiled when crossing paths with him.

"Severus." They passed each other in silence. Severus remembered something quite suddenly and turned around; he at the top of the stairs, she at the landing.

"Hermione?"

She looked up at him, with still a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Yes, Severus?"

He found the words exceedingly hard to come out with.

"I...I should very much like it if...if tomorrow at the wedding feast...that is to say...do you dance much, Hermione?"

"Not regularly...do you?"

"No. No, never. However...I should like it if you were to...well...would you care to save at least one dance for me? I find that sometimes an occasion such as dancing leaves opportunities to discuss business, what with the close proximity of our bodies...it would leave it easier for us to discuss things without much of an audience and..."

"I'd be honored, Severus."

He merely nodded, before heading back to his rooms, feeling a touch flustered. Hermione walked back to her home, finding that her step felt a bit lighter that night for some odd reason.

The next morning, Hermione fought the uphill battle with her hair, finally getting it to look straight and sleek, not unlike how she managed to get it during the Yule Ball of fourth year. She left it down, the length of it reaching the middle of her back now that it wasn't a horrifying frizzy mess.

She spent very little time on her makeup, leaving her face natural and simple looking, but giving it a bit of a glow using the subtle tricks of cosmetics. Her dress was a simple silk number in pale bluish-green. The spaghetti straps left her shoulders exposed, and the back dipped to reveal just a bit of pale smooth skin. The neckline was modest and exposed no cleavage, as Hermione was self-conscious about her breasts and had been ever since she had been a young girl. The hemline reached just below her knees, and the dress itself had a matching jacket for Hermione to wear until the night's festivities.

Ron and Harry cleaned up quite nicely and served very well as Hermione's escorts as they made the journey to Severus's home, where guests had just begun to arrive.

Hermione noticed that there was a fairly noticeable line drawn between Teddy's family and Hélène's. Hermione also felt like she and Harry should've opted for the traditional wizard's wedding robes, as Ron and the Snape half of the party had. She noticed one particular witch with short bobbed sandy blonde hair giving Hermione a cold stare. The woman was standing near Severus at the moment, and when she had Hermione's attention, she linked one slender arm around his and smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes at this and tried to spot Justine.

Justine spotted Hermione first. She had been sulking around her father, watching under half-closed lids as Marla Killjoy flirted outrageously with him, and she backed away a bit when Marla tried to give Justine an overly done hug and kiss on the cheek. She saw Hermione just in the nick of time, and pushed Marla away to run to her, arms wide open. Hermione caught her, gave a dramatic spin around, and kissed her forehead affectionately. Justine sweetly returned the kiss, and hugged her tightly around the neck.

"Not so tight, Justine," Hermione warned, with a mockingly choked voice. Justine obliged and Hermione set her down.

"You look very pretty, Hermione," Justine complimented.

"Why thank you, Justine. You also look very..." Justine had rushed away before Hermione could finish. She had spotted Ron, no doubt.

Hermione watched in amusement, as Justine twirled and preened in front of Ron, giving him no choice but to rain compliments on her. Harry also offered her praise, but she didn't appear to hear him. It tickled Hermione that Harry was finally playing second fiddle to someone else.

"This had better only be a phase she's going through," grumbled a familiar voice. Hermione turned her head and smiled at Severus.

"Oh, I'm sure it is...but it's so adorable, isn't it?"

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"It most certainly is not. _My_ daughter in love with a Weasley? The concept is unbearable."

Hermione laughed.

"She's only five years old, Severus!"

"But for how long?"

"Oh for heavens sake...these infatuations never last long. Just let it play out and I'm sure someday she'll run off and marry some Slytherin boy."

"She had better not...she'll know better than to give her heart to some sly, unworthy little monster."

Hermione widened her eyes and gasped in mock surprise.

"My word! Severus Snape, actually saying something bad about his sainted house..."

"I never said it was sainted. Gods willing, she'll never turn into some mindless boy-crazy, sex-starved teenager."

Hermione was touched by this.

"She can't be your innocent little girl forever."

"Exactly," he replied. Hermione detected a hint of sadness in his voice.

The sandy blonde-haired witch intruded on their conversation.

"Severus, the ceremony is starting in a moment...is this the governess?" She once again linked her arm around Severus's, glaring imperiously at Hermione. Severus nodded.

"Yes...Marla this is Hermione Granger...Hermione this is Marla Killjoy, an old friend of the family."

"Old!" Marla protested in mock indignation. She sneered at Hermione, eyebrows lifted.

"How do you do, Miss Killjoy?"

"Very well...it's very unusual that you and Severus are on a first name basis...highly irregular for hired help."

"He requested it," Hermione replied softly, withering under Marla's scrutiny.

"Indeed? Well...enjoy the ceremony." With that Marla and Severus walked away to their seats. Hermione felt betrayed that Severus did nothing in the manner of coming to Hermione's rescue when Marla had not-so-subtly voiced her disdain for her. They were obviously an item, Hermione thought with a strange and sharp little pang in her heart. Where had that come from?

The ceremony was a lovely combination of Muggle and wizard tradition, even though Hermione was sure the pureblood section of the party would disagree. She sat with Teddy's family, along with Ron and Harry. The three of them found his family warm and delightful. Not a one of them appeared to be looking down on Hélène's family customs, and a few of them whispered their praises of the beautiful bride and her charming but distant family.

Hermione looked over to Severus, who was holding a sleeping Justine on his lap, her duties being over with. She looked away when he glanced in her direction, just barely catching a glimpse of Marla pulling one of his hands into hers. That woman's possessive attitude was irritating Hermione to no end. Obviously, she thought of Hermione as a threat. Why else would she be putting on a show for her?

Once the ceremony was finalized, the party mingled, and then took a few hours' break before the great feast. Hermione took great pains to avoid Severus, which wasn't hard, seeing as Marla was slyly monopolizing all of his time. Justine had been laid down in her room upstairs for a nap, and was not to be disturbed, so Hermione, Harry and Ron decided to take a stroll around the grounds.

"Did you see the pretty little bit that was hanging on Snape the whole time? How does he manage to land a woman like that?" Ron asked bitterly.

"She certainly was pleasant to look at," Harry added with a nod. Hermione felt her blood boiling.

"I honestly couldn't see anything remotely attractive about her. I thought she was a nasty ugly little thing," Hermione stated meanly.

Ron and Harry stopped walking, and stared in surprise at their friend.

"What? She was..."

"Please tell us you're not jealous," Harry pleaded. Hermione glared at them for a while, and then laughed.

"Jealous? Don't be ridiculous. I was merely stating a fact."

They started walking again, Harry and Ron both sighed in relief.

"We were worried there for a bit, darling," Ron said.

"Yeah...but you in love with Snape? You're right, it is too ridiculous," added Harry.

"I'm not in love with anyone, Harry."

"Well...you should hurry up and get in love, I'm sick of living in a crowded house," Ron replied.

"Ron, you've always lived in a crowded house," Hermione pointed out.

"Yes, that's true...but still, do hurry up."

After the feast, the real festivities began. Once again, Teddy and Hélène compromised and settled on hiring an orchestra for the wedding ball instead of a Muggle disc-jockey or a wizarding band. Hermione found that Teddy's brother Jason was an excellent dancer, and reasonably attractive to boot, so most of her time was divided between him and dancing with Ron and Harry. Severus had yet to approach her for the dance they had promised each other.

Severus was presently eyeing the prospective couple with a dark look upon his face. He stiffened when Marla placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Darling, why do you look so gloomy? Perhaps you should dance."

"I don't care for dancing, thank you."

Marla noticed where his gaze followed to, and she felt a hard stab of jealousy towards the young governess.

"I'd wager that you'd care very much for dancing if it was with that saucy piece you call a governess," she replied nastily. He glared at her.

"Madam, I've endured your insults towards Miss Granger for far too long tonight. If you persist, I will have to ask you to go elsewhere."

Marla scoffed at this.

"Why, Severus...why didn't you tell me before?"

"What?"

"That's you're obviously infatuated with the governess, that's what! Well, I won't stay where I'm not wanted."

"You're being ridiculous."

"Am I?" Marla raised an eyebrow and wandered off to mingle with the other guests, not giving Severus a second look.

Severus tried to ignore what Marla had so graciously pointed out, but he found it increasingly difficult. It became all the more unbearable when he noticed that young upstart, Jason, taking Hermione's hand and kissing it. Was that...was she giggling? Severus finally stood up, and strode over to the couple.

"Excuse me, but I believe this young lady promised me a dance," Severus announced, taking Hermione's recently kissed hand and leading her to the dance floor.

"You're certainly making a spectacle of yourself," he commented as they began to waltz. Hermione gasped in anger.

"Pardon me?"

"With that young man...honestly, Hermione, do you really think he's good enough for you?" Severus asked, with a sarcastic edge to his voice.

"Since when did you begin deciding what's good enough for me? I'm only the governess. We shouldn't even be on a first name basis, seeing as it's so highly irregular," Hermione replied with venom purely dripping in her tone.

"Those were Miss Killjoy's words, not mine."

"And yet you did nothing to show me that you disagreed with what she said."

The music picked up, and as if almost on cue, took a darker edge.

"I apologize if I said nothing, Hermione. I did not know that she had injured your feelings."

"Yes, well, meeting Jason has certainly made up for whatever unpleasantness went on earlier." She felt Severus's grip on her waist tighten a bit at the mention of his name. Very curious...

"He'll do you no good."

"Ah, but I feel I should take every step towards falling in love soon, so those poor boys won't be stranded at my house any longer." Severus stopped their waltz, and bent over to whisper in her ear.

"I wouldn't be so quick to force feelings for someone so unworthy of you. If it takes years and years for you to finally make your decision, it shouldn't matter. Nobody deserves an unhappy marriage." With that he left her standing very much alone in the middle of the floor. Hélène had been watching their heated exchange from where she had been sitting, and felt as though a bit of a connection had been made that night. She smiled victoriously, and then turned to her new husband to give him a loving, firm kiss on the mouth.

End of Chapter.


	11. Sweet Intoxication literally!

The Heiress 

Chapter 11

* * *

Authors note: Don't yell. Don't be mean. I procrastinated and now I'm writing. Extra special thanks to my beta distempered who rocks my socks. She's also Ginny in platform934 a role-playing game I've put together on Livejournal. I play Hermione and Draco, and there is a very nice Hermione/Snape storyline going on. Join if it strikes your fancy! …please?

Hermione stood in the middle of the dance floor, looking absolutely flabbergasted. He…was he expressing…no.

'Oh, that's jealousy if ever I saw it,' her inner-voice piped in conversationally. Hermione mentally shook herself off, and headed…in the direction that he had walked off in.

'Whoa…what are you doing?'

Hermione stopped herself. She was just about to go and talk to him about what he had just said! She was possibly going to tell him that she had been jealous as well.

'Just step away from the Snape, Hermione. Go home.'

Hermione nodded. Yes, maybe the wine was making her feel a bit silly. Maybe it would be best if she just…left. Yes, she should leave.

Hélène stopped her at the door.

"Where are you going, Hermione?" she asked, with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Home…I'm very tired you see."

Hélène placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders and looked closely at her.

"You don't look tired. Darling, you look flustered!"

Hermione shook her head. "No, Hélène, I'm just really, really tired."

She looked unconvinced. "Alright, I will give Severus your love."

Hermione gave a start at this.

"What?"

"Well, it's only polite, darling." With that, Hélène pressed a kiss on Hermione's forehead.

"Goodnight, Hélène."

"Goodnight, Hermione."

* * *

Hermione was almost on her own lawn when she remembered the feel of Severus's hand on her waist, taking her around the dance floor. A secretive smile came unbidden to her lips, and she sighed.

'Stop it, Hermione!'

"No," Hermione replied cheekily to her inner voice.

For reasons unknown to her, she slept very well that night.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Hermione found herself observing her employer at times where she knew he was oblivious.

He was not a handsome man – that much she would admit. But, he did have something about him…if she had been Jane Eyre, she might've sketched his profile as faithfully and as truthfully as Jane had of her Mr. Rochester.

He did have ridiculously long eyelashes, she discovered. A fact that had escaped her during her seven years of toil in the dungeons of Hogwarts. His cheekbones were high and severe, like the clothing he wore, and his nose was what one would call hooked. Although his skin was smooth and unblemished, it could've done with a day in the sun, or even a year. He was an impressive man, not a handsome one. For some reason, that appealed to Hermione so much more.

Justine had been faithfully completing her arithmetic lesson, when she noticed Hermione out on the balcony of the classroom, staring down into the courtyard. She set down her quill, and stealthily made her way to her governess's side. Hermione was looking down at her papa!

"Maybe he likes you like I like Ron," Justine commented, jerking Hermione out of her reverie.

"You sneaky little thing! I didn't even notice you…"

Justine shrugged at this. "Well, I'm just telling you. Maybe you and Papa should talk to each other. Maybe he'll kiss you. You'd like that, right?"

Hermione blushed fiercely. "Justine, you shouldn't talk of such things."

"Why not? It's true."

"Go back to your lessons, Justine, or you won't get to see Ron today."

The discussion was decidedly over with.

* * *

Hermione was about to retire for the day, when Severus caught her in the hallway.

"Hermione, I would like to apologize for my conduct at my sister's wedding."

'He's apologizing? Him?'

"There's nothing to forgive, Severus."

Severus took a moment to observe his daughter's governess. She wasn't beautiful in the least…she was almost plain. Well, not to him, but he could see where other people would reach this conclusion. Her hair really was unfortunate…frizzy and an uninspiring brown color. Her eyes were quite extraordinary, he'd never noticed how honeyed they looked, or the fact that there was a small constellation of black flecks in her right eye that ran from the bottom edge of her pupil, to the bottom edge of her iris.

Her chest was regrettable, rather flat and uninspiring. Apparently all the fullness that could've been on her chest was wasted on her rather rounded bottom. Which was fine, he wasn't a breast man anyway, and her waist was rather small before it swelled out into a pair of very fine hips and…WHAT?

'Lusting after the governess, Severus?' his inner voice inquired nastily. He mentally shook himself off, and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Very well…I still apologize," he muttered before walking off.

"Severus, wait!"

He paused and turned to her.

"Yes?"

"Do you ever unwind?"

He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Hermione felt a blush run from her scalp to her collarbone. 'Are you asking him out?'

"Well, I was just wondering if perhaps someday when I am done working…we could sit down for a drink and a discussion. Is that not what friends do?"

Severus smiled. Wait…he smiled? Yes, that was a genuine smile…from Severus.

"I suppose that would be quite nice. Sometime."

"Perhaps now?"

His smile grew considerably.

"There's no better time than the present."

* * *

Hermione was ushered into Severus's study. She was so relieved to find that there were no chains hanging from the walls…

It was actually not too different from what she would want in a study – comfortable, softly lit, and absolutely cluttered with books. She took a seat at a brown leather armchair near his desk. He sat at the desk and poured her a small glass of fire whiskey.

"I've never tried this before," Hermione informed him, sniffing the strong drink.

"Pity, I thought for certain the Weasley twins were behind my missing supply a few years back. They would've undoubtedly shared with their brother's girlfriend." Hermione took a sip, and choked.

"Ron wasn't my boyfriend," she managed to tell him, in between wracking coughs.

"Ah."

"And had I caught Fred and George with alcohol, I would've reported them immediately."

"That's not very noble of you. Not very Gryffindor-like at all."

"Rules are rules, Severus."

He smirked at her.

"Indeed."

_

* * *

_

"Severus?"

"Mmm?"

"How many of these have I had?"

"That's two, dear."

"Oh."

"Lightweight."

"Prat."

_

* * *

_

"Severus?"

"You've had a lot."

"Can I have some more?"

"Of course."

* * *

Some time later, Hermione's cheeks were blazing red with alcohol, and she had scooted the armchair to be next to where Severus was sitting, rather than across from.

"Severus?"

"Yes?" There was also some color in his pale cheeks as well.

"Do you love Justine?"

Severus finished his drink, set down his glass, and folded his hands on top of his desk before answering this. He looked very stern.

"Yes."

Hermione's eyebrows nearly shot past her hairline before she busted into giggles, covering her mouth with the hand that wasn't holding her drink. He frowned at this.

"What?"

"N-nothing…You're just…you're just so serious!" She snorted, and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Are you quite done?"

She schooled her features to appear stoic.

"Yes, sir, I'm done…now pour me another."

"I think you've had enough."

"You'll know when I've had enough, sir."

He looked amused.

"Indeed? And how would I know that?"

Hermione shrugged.

_

* * *

_

Hermione was now sitting on Severus's knee, swaying slightly. He placed one hand on the small of her back, and one on her lower thigh, anchoring her so she would not fall backwards.

"I'm almost certain you've had enough now," he slurred slightly.

"Nooo…"

"Alright, Hermione, when will I know your limit?" He asked, exasperatedly.

"When the drink has given me enough courage to do this."

She leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips, pulling away with a little start.

"Oh dear…"


	12. Drunken Goodness

The Heiress

Chapter 12

Author's note: Please thank my beta, distempered, as she is holding me at gunpoint whilst I update this story. Yes, I'm lazy. Also, if a bit of humor strikes your fancy, follow the link in my user info to my live journal and check out the story she and I have been playing with. It's called "The Final Battle". The final battle, being a battle of the bands, with many, MANY special guest stars from various sectors of classic and contemporary literature. We think it's hilarious, as should you. You know you want it.

Severus gave an audible gasp that was exaggerated by the extreme degree of intoxication that his foggy brain was currently under.

"Oh hell," he muttered.

"Was it that bad?" Hermione asked, fearfully. He quickly shook his head.

"No…gods no…" He refilled his beverage, overcompensating a bit, causing the amber liquid to slosh over the edge ever so slightly.

"You've made a mess," she commented mournfully. In another brazen act of intoxication, she leaned over his desk, still in his lap, and snaked her delicate pink tongue out to catch the small puddles of liquor that rested peacefully on its smooth surface.

Severus shot out of his chair quick as lightening, leaving her no time to react, and causing her to clip her jaw on the edge of the desk before falling to the floor in a graceless heap.

He gasped once more, and dropped to his knees to awkwardly assist Hermione to her feet. His legs buckled unsteadily under him, and he fell to the floor taking her along with him, her second fall broken by his body.

His eyes widened slightly at the feeling of her resting on top of him. His surprise increased greatly with the realization that she was snoring peacefully…and loudly. She had fallen asleep.

"Hermione…"

"Hmm?" Ah, so she wasn't entirely on her way to Slumberland just yet, was she?

"Are you quite comfortable, pet?"

"Exceedingly." She moved up slightly, and nuzzled her face against the curve of his neck. Gods, he was only a man! And a piss drunk one at that…

"Hermione, if you should like to keep your carnal treasure intact, I would advise that you do not persist with…that."

She moaned into his ear, and he gave a sharp intake of breath.

"Who said anything about me being a virgin, Severus?" The simple inquiry enraged Severus for some strange reason, and his hands moved on their own accord to grip her upper arms ruthlessly.

"Pardon?" Hermione gave him a lilting giggle.

"I'm just kidding Sev'res. I'm saving it for marriage…" She pressed her mouth against his in a searing kiss, parting his lips to insinuate her clever tongue. He groaned, and moved his hands to cup her bottom, lifting his hips to grind himself against her pelvis. Her sweet whimper was very nearly his undoing.

"No, no, no…you have to marry me first, Professor…"

"Yes of course…anything."

"You'll marry me?"

"Yes, my love…angel. My torment…Hermione, if you don't remove your hand from…there, I won't last until our marriage." She giggled in response, and stood up drunkenly, adjusting her clothing.

"You silly boy." He gave a growl, and she shrieked, making a run for the door. He went after her, blocking her exit.

"Pay the toll," he demanded silkily. She giggled once more, and dutifully pressed up against him, rose to her tip-toes, and kissed him. Mouth still against her, he grabbed her bottom, and switched positions so she was pressed against the door, legs wrapped around his waist.

"No, no, darling…" Hermione whispered. He groaned in frustration and set her down.

"Minx."

"Bad, bad man."

"I have to leave."

"Let me walk you home."

"Alright."

"Hermione?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"I'll allow it."

They walked hand in hand to her home, ten minutes later. They were both disheveled, and he thought her swollen lip and open blouse were quite appealing. Neither were in the frame of mind to comprehend what they had just done.

"Will I be a good mum to Justine?"

"Absolutely."

"Will I be a good wife?"

"That remains to be seen."

"Do you love me?"

"I might."

Hermione giggled, and swayed against him.

"You're very drunk, Miss Granger."

"I could say the same thing about you."

"Ah, but I'm not a stupid drunk."

Hermione paused, and glared daggers at him.

"I am not stupid!"

Severus stared at her incredulously.

"Did I say that?"

"Yes you did, you drunken arse!"

"There's no need for name calling…"

"Bastard, slimy git…drunk!"

"Tramp!"

His cheek burned sharply as Hermione slapped him soundly.

Suddenly, Harry and Ron were running out of the house, across the lawn, towards the feuding lovers.

"The suitors have bolted," Harry explained breathlessly.

"And that would only mean that you've gotten engaged, only I don't know who you could've…" Ron's voice trailed off as he looked from Hermione to Severus, eyes wide in horror.

"Bloody hell."

Just like that, Hermione realized what she had done. "Shit!" she exclaimed.

Comprehension dawned on Severus. "Fuck!"

Harry was the last to jump on the understanding boat. "Oh. Gods. No."

Hermione started to tear up. "I'm…I'm engaged to Snape?"

Ron could only nod.

"Well…I break it off!"

"As do I," Severus chimed in angrily. Ron sighed.

"Professor, you know as well as I do, that that's not possible. An engagement is as permanent as marriage."

"This is completely unacceptable. We were both, and still are, exceedingly drunk."

"Doesn't matter."

Hermione gave a choked sob, covered her mouth, and ran to the house in tears, intent on locking herself into her room.

Severus watched her, and a new surge of anger coursed through him.

"Console Miss Granger as best as you can. I understand how disgusted she must be. Who wouldn't flee in terror?" He stalked back to his home angrily.

Ron and Harry looked at each other, shook to the very marrow over what has just occurred.

"Bloody hell," Ron repeated. They returned to the house in silence, neither of them knowing what else to say about the matter. It seemed that Ron had expressed it perfectly in two words, and no more were needed.

End of chapter.


End file.
